Le garçon à la place numéro 5
by TsuSakuIno
Summary: Depuis ce jours-là, je ne vivais plus , mon coeur ne battait plus.Tu es celle qui a refait battre mon coeur , je ne vis que grâce à toi , mon coeur est reparti le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard. NaruhINA Shino/Ino Kiba
1. Chapter 1

Chaque matin et chaque soir, je prends le train pendant dix-sept minutes et trente-cinq secondes , j'ai toujours la même place, place numéro quatre . Lui et toujours en face de moi place numéro cinq.

Et au lycée, c'est pareil, je suis à la table quatre et lui derrière moi table numéro cinq .

Certains disent qu'il est dangereux, qu'il fait partie d'un gang. D'autres disent qu'il a couché avec toutes les filles du lycée.

Pourtant, moi Hinata Hyuga , quand je le regarde dans ses yeux bleus, je ne vois pas quelqu'un de dangereux , ni quelqu'un de facile. Je vois la même solitude dans ses yeux,j 'aperçois chaque matin dans mon miroir.

C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en prend à moi. Moi. Hinata Hyuga est tombée amoureuse de mon bourreau Naruto Uzuamki, le garçon à la place numéro cinq.

Voilà un petit prologue dites moi ce que vous en pensaient


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n'était pas mon père qui m'a réveillée ce mardi matin, ni même ma petite sœur qui déboulait dans ma chambre sans prévenir, mais la pluie qui s'abattait sur le toit de notre maison. En regardant mon réveil, j'ai vu qu'il était six heures trente et que je devais penser à me lever si je ne voulais pas louper mon train. Je suis donc sortie de mon lit et je suis allée dans la cuisine de cette maison qui est la plupart du temps vide. Une mère décédée, un père constamment absent et une petite sœur qui ne rentre de son école que le week-end, voilà à quoi se résumait ma famille. Je me sentais si seule.

J'ai donc pris mon petit déjeuner, puis je suis partie m'habiller et enfin j'ai pris le chemin de la gare. Tous les jours aller-retour pendant dix-sept minutes à la place numéro quatre. Ma vie était réglée comme du papier à musique. La seule chose qui me tenait encore en vie, c'étaitlui , qui marchait à quelques mètres devant moi, mon sauveur et mon détracteur à la fois : Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto. Uzumaki , tant de mystère pour une seule personne :il est grand, blond possède un visage innocent avec des yeux bleus. Il y a tellement de rumeurs sur lui que l'on pourrait écrire une double page d'un magazine à potin rien que si l'on demandait aux filles de ma classe.

Certaines personnes disent qu'il n'est pas humain, mais que c'est un vampire pourtant les seules fois où je l'ai vu sourire, je n'ai jamais remarqué des crocs à assoiffer de sang.

D'autres personnes disent qu'il est dangereux, l'ironie du sort, c'est que quand il est là, je me sens en parfaite sécurité et quand il n'est pas là, j'ai l'impression de doucement couler et de disparaître complètement.

Il habite à cinq minutes de chez moi, prend le même train que moi à la place numéros cinq. Son parrain est le partenaire de mon père, il devait être donc aussi seul que moi, peut-être encore plus que moi.

Le train arrivant à la gare, je suis donc montée dedans.

J'ai pris place en face de lui comme d'habitude, il ne m'a même pas regardée, je suis totalement transparente pour lui. Étrangement lorsque nous sommes au lycée, je ne dois plus lui sembler si translucide, il me fait tomber, me vole mes déjeuners, m'insulte. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, ma tête ne doit pas lui revenir, il n'est pas le seul ma tête, moi non plus ne me revient pas.

Les dix-sept minutes de train sont passées me sortant de ma léthargie, Kiba m'attend à l'arrêt de bus à côté de la gare, faisant comme d'habitude des grands signes.

Kiba, c'est mon ami depuis toujours mon pilier. Lui et Shino sont mes seuls amis et malheureusement pour nous Shino commence à nous délaisser pour sa copine Ino,il y a au moins un qui s'en sort avec le sexe opposé.

Si l'on devait décrire le couple Shino et Ino, on vous dirait que ce couple ne devait pas exister, qu'on devrait arrêter de picoler de si bon matin, mais non Shino le lugubre fan d'insecte sort bien avec Ino, la reine du lycée.

Quant à Kiba,lui est son air bestial, il est sorti avec plus d'hommes que je ne sortirai dans toute ma vie. C'est grâce à Kiba que j'apprends beaucoup de détails sur l'anatomie de Naruto, même trop de détails : il a un tatouage en tourbillon sur le ventre et un tatouage tribal dans le dos.

Il est plutôt musclé et son anatomie typiquement masculine serait plus petite que celle de Shino, mais serait quand même de bonne taille,je crois que je ne suis jamais devenue aussi rouge de ma vie quand Kiba m'avait dit ces informations de façon peu discrète.

D _ans le bus, j'essayais encore et toujours de repérer Naruto_ : « je crois qu'un jour, je vais te faire interner Hinata, franchement tu dois avoir le syndrome de Stockholm ou un truc dans le genre.

"De quoi tu parles,lui demandais-je sachant parfaitement quel était l'objet de ses reproches.

'Du blondinet me chuchota-t-il, Hinata franchement je ne comprends pas, comment tu peux te sentir plus en sécurité avec lui alors que c'est lui qui te met le plus en danger,

 _C'est peut-être que je vois la même chose dans ses yeux que dans les miens, la peine, la souffrance, le manque d'amour._

-Je ne peux pas te dire Kiba, désolé

Je le vis sourire petit à petit et se rapprocher de mon oreille jusqu'à ce que je sens sans souffle chaud

— c'est depuis que je t'ai dit qu'il était bien équipé ! Hinata, je ne te savais pas comme cela' me dit il, en riant, crois le mec, qui s'est tapé plus de mecs que tu ne taperas jamais dans ta vie.

 _Nous avons le même avis sur ça, malheureusement._

La taille ne compte pas quand il sait s'en servir, exemple Sai, il en a une énorme non, mais je te jure, je n'ai jamais vu cela et pourtant c'était à peine potable alors que Tamaki franchement il n'y a pas de quoi à casser trois pattes à un canard et tu vois, ça fait une semaine et j'ai encore du mal à marcher.

-Merci. Kiba lui dit en agitant mes mains devant moi, grâce à toi je ne pourrai plus les voir comme avant.

En descendant du bus Kiba continua sur sa lancée -mais c'est vrai qu'Uzumaki est supersexy dans le genre Bad boy, ce que je l'imagine bien au-dessus de moi en sueur.

Naruto-Kun en sueur pendant une fraction de seconde l'image de moi en dessous de Naruto Kun torse nu et en sueur me parvient, je sentis le rouge monté à mes joues et je secouais la tête pour me sortir de la tête.

-Ou encore qu'il me prenne par dernière,non j'ai encore mieux en sandwich avec. Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Sasuke. Uchiwa ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est le mec le plus canon du lycée Akatsuki , Hinata, tu vas bien, tu es tout rouge ma parole dit-il en rigolant.

-Tu aimes me faire cela pas vrai Kiba.

Je le vis agiter sa tête comme un enfant et ça me mit du baume au cœur, au loin j'aperçus Shino et Ino mains dans la main, Kiba les fixait avec un drôle d'air -Je me demande comment c'est entre eux, je veux dire au lit -moi je veux pas savoir lui dis je -Ta raison, ça doit être glauque dit il en riant et en me prenant par la main et me tirant vers le couple d'amoureux.

Après de brèves salutations, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de cours, Ino fit comme d'habitude les trois quarts de la conversation, et à quelques mètres de la classe j'ai ressenti une pression sur ma tête puis une substance gluante et verte descendre le long de mes cheveux.

-Maintenant, tu es dégueulassasse à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur Hyuga.

Je reconnais la voix que trop bien Naruto-Kun.

Dégueulassasse à l'intérieur, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

J'ai senti Kiba me reprendre par la main est me tirait dans les toilettes des filles. À l'arrivée, je ne sais pas ce qui a fait plus crier les filles qui se trouvaient dedans, moi ou Kiba,il les fait taire en un instant.

-Mes mesdemoiselles en ce calme dit Kiba cela dit-il pointant l'appareil féminin d'une fille, ça, c'est beurk alors pas de soucis, je ne viens pas pour espionner, plusieurs prient la mouche et le partirent en boudant, Kiba fit couler l'eau depuis le robinet et me fit pencher la tête et m'abaisser pour pouvoir nettoyer la substance.

— Salopard. Uzumaki, tu as de la chance d'être canon, mais grâce à lui je suis sûre que je peux devenir coiffeur professionnel, tu l'aimes toujours même après qu'il te fait tout cela ?

-Je crois que je suis folle Kiba -Je crois qu'elle dit,

La substance verte enlevée, Kiba et moi sommes allés en cours par chance le professeur Hatake n'étais toujours pas là. J'ai pris place à ma table, nous étions placés par notre classement Shino était deuxième, Ino dixième, Kiba treizième, moi toujours encore à la place numéros quatre et Naruto à la place numéros cinq. Il me regarda à peine et le professeur arriva et fit son cours.

Le cours terminé le professeur Hatake nous rappela que nous devions faire un compte rendu en binôme, je me suis toujours demandé comment Naruto faisait dans ces cas-là, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un, il déjeunait seul et ne parlait que quand il était obligé.

Je voyais Ino impatienter, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et elle avait faim. Il ne restait plus que Naruto et moi, Ino avait tellement harcelé Shino et Kiba qu'il avaient fini par oublier ne pas me laisser seule avec Naruto, bien que cela ne me dérange pas vraiment.

Je sors ma boite à déjeuner, quand je le sentis se lever et s'approcher encore plus près de moi, je me suis retournée dans un geste brusque et je lui ai tendu ma boite

Il écarquilla les yeux.

— De toute façon, tu allais me la prendre non ? Lui dit en bégayent, alors mieux vos te la donner, ça sera plus facile pour nous deux,

J'ai fait un gros effort vraiment, normalement je serai tombée dans les pommes,moi la douce et gentille Hinata parlait avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Il pencha sa tête sur la gauche et secoua la tête avant de partir sans prendre la boîte à déjeuner -Pathétique me dit-il avant de partir.

Je le sais que trop bien, j'essaie de gagner l'affection de quelqu'un qui me déteste tellement, moi Hinata Hyuga aime son bourreau Naruto. Uzumaki, ça ferait une bonne série.

Je rejoignis Kiba et les autres sous un arbre.

-Hinata, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi et défendre contre l'a bruit Uzumaki franchement s'éprendre à toi c'est pathétique, c'est comme si je m'en prenais à chaton me dit Ino.

-C'est le règne animal mon cœurs, on s'en prend toujours à l'animal à la plus faible dite Shino.

-Je ne suis pas aussi pas inoffensive que un chaton dit je les yeux fixés au sol.

-Temps mort, cria Kiba, tu l'as appelé mon cœur. Tu te drogues Shino ? Non, mais il faut arrêter, tu crois que les gens vont en cure pour le plaisir. Mon Gar, tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'aiderai à sortir de cette mauvaise face.

-Kiba tais toi, tu es ridicule dit Shino.

Kiba rigola avec ce rire si franc, qui arrivait à me faire sourire.

La fin des cours arriva doucement, trop doucement j'allais quitter le premier étage quand Naruto me jeta de la glace pilée au visage sans rien dire cette fois-ci.

J'en avais plein les yeux et encore une fois je me suis dirigée vers les toilettes de filles, kiBa et les autres étaient déjà partie, ils avaient tous affaire,

J'ai essayé tant bien de mal d'enlever excédant de la substance rouge de mes yeux, mais cela me piquait terriblement.

Après avoir quitté le lycée, je fis le chemin inverse pour aller dans mon train et reprendre ma place numéro quatre.

Je devais me frotter l'oeil droit toutes les quinze secondes si bien que la petite mamie à côté de moi me demanda si j'allais bien, attirant l'attention de Naruto pendant près dix secondes avant qu'il ne retourne sa tête vers la fenêtre.

J'ai répondu à la grand-mère que j'avais probablement une poussière dans l'oeil, mais que c'était gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi,

Quand notre train arriva à destination, nous descendîmes tous les deux, je commençais à prendre le chemin de ma maison quand je sens une main m'attraper par le bras et me plaquer contre le mur, c'était Naruto. Il approcha son autre main vers mon visage vers mon oeil droit plus précisément et le frotta doucement pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissaient une éternité,

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota

— dit à Inuzuka de mieux faire son travail la prochaine fois et sur ceux, il partit me laissant la stoïque,

Mon téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard, je reconnus cette sonnerie, elle n'annonçait rien de bon.


End file.
